Enchanted Fountain
by KuroHoshiNeko
Summary: The elgang all in my style of story :D all the common type of genres everyones basicly done. you know... Romance Action suspense mystery and uhh... ... uh ... ... WELL U GET IT
1. Chapter 1

**_The Enchanted fountain_**~

classes:

Rena - snipping ranger

Eve - code electra

Chung - deadly chaser

Aisha - dark magician

Raven - veteran commander

Elsword - infinity sword

About a lonely girl , a rose with no thorns, and a cheery nasod.

One sunny day Kaitus (Chung) called out for his two adorablly cute daughters

"Ember! (Rena) Krystal! (eve) get up u need to shower then get dressed!" the two drowzily getting up and rubbing their eyes, they try to get out of bed but krystal falls face planting while her butt up in the air. "aaaggghhhh... , soo tired..." Ember searched for nice clothes because today was a special day. well it was basicly a normal day since they do this every saterday and occasion, they were headed out to their favorite napping place they called "enchanted fountain" . krystal snores in her position and ember kicks her softly to wake her "kry hurry up i dont wanna do all the work all by myself again like the other day." ember said a bit annoyed " mm.. yes my love u can touch me there.. mm" krystal said with a smile "... GET UP! " ember angry at her for thinking such undignafiying thoughts. "OWW! , .. daddy! " kaitus came in a flash shocked by the noise " what is it?! what happened?!

He sees ember grinding her fists with krystal's head in between "owww! stop that ember-chan that hurrtts!" krystals eyes begain to water from her pain "no why and who where u dreaming of?! was it that pretty boy from the village?! hes not good enough for you! you shouldn't be even thinking about these things!" she tightens her grip "WOAH WOAH WOAH! whats going on here?! ember put you're sister down and get into ur box of shame!" she ,irritated by getting in trouble, pouts on her way into the box. "now calmly explain what happend? why are u mad and why did she do that?" imediatly ember yells "Kai! she was thinking , no dreaming of a boy touching her body and it was very undignafiying for a young lady like her!" krystal starts to cry feeling embarrassed and sad that it all happened "well that doesnt mean u punish her for something she was unaware of doing, now does it?" she pouts more looking into the dark corner of the box "... no!" she mutters quietly "hmm? what was that?" she gets madder getting a bit red in her face " no!" krystal gets up and shyly goes to apologize for what ever she had done " im sorry ember." "now theres no need for u to apologize sweet heart. if anyone needs to apologize its you're sister." ember get more red " ... sorry.." she mutters quietly again" "hmm? better make it clear coz u know i hate mumblers" she sighs and breathes "im sorry kry i should have told u what u did first and i shouldnt have ever hurt u" krystal nods gently accepting her apology "good now you two hurry and get ur breakfast, after that you can go to you're little play area". "hai~!" they both got their breakfast.

:D So what is gonna happen? wait and see to find out next week .. XD jk

i'll get back to this asap~! sayonara~

**Elsword: but why am i not in this yet? :C**

**Kuro: coz.. i said so .**

**Aisha: lol calm down im not in it either**

**Rena: i think that they shouldn't be apart of it. they'll just argue either way.**

**Aisha & Elsword: NO! WAIT WE'LL BEHAVE! :D;;**

**Rena: ehhhh **

**Kuro: :D AHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAAHHAAHAHA**

**Raven: ... o_o **

**Eve: *sips tea like a boss* **

**Chung: .. *touches eve's hair* **

**Eve: HYA! *sends him flying* **


	2. Chapter 2 The fountain

**we meat the beast** : (i didnt know what to put dont judge me :T)

After ember put her nice flairy green skirt on with her matching black vest that goes with her white blouse, krystal puts on her blue dress puffed at her shoulders and bloomers that show making her look childish. "aww you two look absolutely adorable! " ember pouts not wanting to look cute, krystal smiles holding her dress and twirling pleased with the complement.  
"well bye now kai" ember says softly slaming the door still pouting "bye bye kai~" Krystal says trying to be more cute without effort. "bye sweeties! be careful!" he says sipping his tea. as the two girls wonder around the forest ,following their marks on trees they made to find their way to the fountain in shapes of hearts with X's on them carved in trees, they see the beautiful shine glow through two blossom trees forming a gorgeous opening for the small area of the fountain. "its prettier each time we come here huh kry?" she said smiling in awe "of course its just even prettier than i imagined last night." ember looked into the water deeply observing the clearest water she's seen in her life and watch the pettals in the water dance to the wind. when she finally dropped both their coins made by their father they keeled down putting their hands together like their praying. "dear fountain hear our wish." they both said in sync then asked in their thoughts "please magic fountain, i just want another sibling to help me with my work at home and to bring happiness to my boring life." ember had thought and wished with all her heart filled with ache. "dear magical fountain, i want to find the love of my life and be with him , not just anyone the man of my dreams. the one who will stay and love me for who i am."  
Right after they bowed their heads a bright light of gold shone to blind them and it shone so bright it made them brace themselves. after it finished shining they looked over and saw a little girl. she didnt seem so little ,she seemd older than krystal but younger than ember. she was also petite and small but also not. "whos that ember?" krystal said with a worry that their sanctuary was not secret anymore "i-i don;t know, i think shes lost though." they both rose to see who it was and saw she was wearing a bright white dress that was loose but not as frilly nor flarey. she had long black hair that ended at the bottom of her back. she had nice curved out layers that shone in the sunlight that bathed through the forest area that held the fountain. "shes pretty" said krystal looking at her with such interest. " i think shes hurt, we should take her to kaitus." she suggested after noticing her panting and on the verge of exhaustion and fainting. "yea, i guess we should" ember grabbed an arm as krystal took the other and they both carried the unknown girl to their cottage.

next chapter :D ~

**me : ... what ? ... no comments? q-q**

**Everyone: yep. **

**me : why?!**

**Everyone : Coz! u made it really short :C**

**me : i dont have time to write everyday Q-Q i have school unlike YOU PEOPLE WHO GET TO HAVE WEAPONS AND DO QUESTS AND BATTLE MONSTERS! .. its unfair T^T**

**everyone: e-e**


	3. Chapter 3 The kitten

The True Story:

Once the two got back home kaitus heard them coming. " honey? back so soon?" he saw them carry the other child in collapsed onto the chair in the fire den. "shes hurt kai appa. what should we do?" krystal said scared and worried. "um let me take a look" he placed his hand onto the young girl's forehead, she felt his hand's coldness ,and shivers moaning softly, as her body was heating up immediately. "shes catching a cold. quick get a warm wet towel and a blanket!" ember dashed to tear up a piece of her old dresses into a rag and goes dips it into warm water. krystal runs off to get her blanket on her bed and swings it over the girl* "daddy? is she going to be ok?" he looks down at her with a worry that she'll have to witness death at such a young age (though shes like 12). "i-.. i dont know hun." few hours later after she wakes up with an emotionless face, and wraps the blanket around her wanting to stay warm, she looks around with no one there. "... hello?" no one answers. she began to rise and wonder looking at the fire that cooked the soup in the pot. she then looked in the photo frames holding pictures of people one man seeming like in his late 30's and two children in their teens with him, she saw the photo was bigger as she took it out of the frame and unfolded the photo. just as she barely saw what else was on it she heard footsteps. she quickly re-folded it and placed it back in and on the shelf of knickknacks an other photos. kaitus appeared and surprised he noticed she had woken up.

"Oh, you're up. good supper's just about done." he waited for her to respond to something as if it was the natural thing she'd do. but she stayed quiet looking down softly observing the rest of the room. "i have two daughters. they're in the other room playing with their dolls, would you like to join them while i get the table set?" she gently nods making sure he saw her, then walks off searching for the other room in the corridor. "i think you'll like them. they maybe harsh at times but they're well mannered." he said with a gental smile. he didn't notice her eyes bi-colored because she kepted her head faced down. she began down the hall then peered in the crack in the door to the last right. "i think kai woke her up running back and forth like that" krystal said bobbing her doll making it seem like its casting a spell. "well she seemed like a deep sleeper, since she didnt wake up when u tossed that doll on her face." krystal glared with a pouty face "hey! that was an accident and you know it!"

When after ember noticed her peering through the door she stood and went to open the door. shocking the girl, she fell back and jolted. "so, you're up i see?" she nods in responce still blocking her face with her bangs. ember hesitates before requesting "you, wanna join us? she smiled asking. the young girl looks up and nods. she finally reveals her face, ember shocked lets her in the room but she remembers how kaitus had told them a story on how there was a young princess, still 3 years old. she used to sass everyone in her castle, and was so stubborn and spoil selfish. even though she was very kind and very smart. but the mean things she did even to her mother and father were outraging, one day they hired a witch to cast a spell on her, for her sins and sent her bad half to the underworld to become more out brewing and the other half to her heaviness's stake. but something happened. in stead of her curing her evilness, it just didn't leave. the spell turned her right body into a evil demonic side with purple hair so dark it was almost pitch black. the other half was turned to pure good. she had a bright red on her left eye this time. Her parents passed away due to the side affect the spell had. It reasoned that the bloodline of the one being casted on had to be taken in order to be cured of something so hard for any magic. And ever since she became an outcast, even to her parents. she had the two colors her kingdom had symbols for. red had stood for hate, fire and bloodstain. people feared her for that color, and black stood for dark, sad, evil and death. people hated her for that. she used to have light purple hair, now its pitch black. she had light yellow eyes on her right that glew. everyone despised her, she was very depressed ever since. everyone ignored her and when she passed by she would get cold glarey eyes and be given the cold shoulder. kids would be scared to even look at her, one day some boys tricked her and led her to an abandoned house where they locked her there for the night . little did they know she was stuck in there for day's. they didn't care. she had gotten free from a lost kitten who roamed around the house, it helped her through that house. once she got out it was night and the kids were out playing past their curfew. They saw her cat and wanted to prove who was a better hunter. they had found and murder'd the cat , she was just feets away when she saw what they did. she was furious, she had seen a large piece of glass near the corner of the ally and she took it, no matter if it cut her, she took it and stabbed the four boys. she had no control of her actions. they were out of rage and depression. she was so angry she has an emotionless face while stabbing them, she didn't just stab once she stabbed over and over and over even after they stopped breathing. cover'ed in blood she smiled then went to every house that night and murder'ed everyone. she finally got to the castle and knew she couldn't take out everyone. she just planted fires around the castle and watched them burn. ever since some survivors spreading the word she became known as the bloodshed kitten.

thats all i could think of ;w; i have more but i think this is long enough. Next chapter~

**Raven : o-o ... **

**me: ?**

**Elsword: o3o..**

**me: ?!**

**Aisha: owo**

**me: o.o ...**

**Rena: .. how sad ;A; ... **

**Eve: that was a very intresting story you wrote.**

**Me: AT LEAST SOMEONE LIKES MY STORY! ;w;**

**Aisha: i liked it too! ;m; **

**Elsword & raven: *sits in a corner with a dark sad aura and tears* T . T**

**everyone else: o_o;;;**


	4. Chapter 4 The knights

The Knights Hunt:

when she came in krystal wonder'ed why her eyes were like that and ember was curious about her past. "whats you're favorite color?" krystal refered to her " i have a few. i like black blue purple and red." she looks back at the dolls and picked up a plush rabbit they had. it was black with red eyes and had a cute red ribbon around its neck. "cute" the girl said petting it as she stared at it smiling. "so whats you're name?" ember persuaded and asked again when she got her full attention. "well?" she looked up and surprised answerd "oh , my name. my name is , Alice." ember looked back a bit surprised it wasnt the name from the story, but she let it passed "oh really? thats a cute name." alice looked down a bit embarrassed, then kept playing with the doll. There was a knock on the door. "comming!" kai had answered. he swung the door open and saw two men, one was a knight from the kingdom in their region and a young man who looked like a knight trainee. "can i help u two men tonight?" the knight had sorta peered through and looked like he was searching for something "um yes this young man had reported to me that he'd seen someone near these parts? have you seen anyone? it appears to be a young female with long black hair and shes about yey high." he figures his hands to the height of about 5 ft tall. kai knowing that there was someone like that here wonder'd why these men were looking for her, and answer'd wanting to know more " nope havent seen anyone near these parts" suddenly the young boy exclamed " No! i seen the two little girls bring her to this exact house, i swear i seen them!" shocked the knight pulled back the boy "now there, the man hasnt seen her. though if it wouldnt be any trouble, mind if we? " kai stutter'd "oh. not at all." he steped aside letting them intrude "thank you my good sir." he steped inside and looked around for anything and peered at the hallway, the boy followed him, shadows peered from the hallway and from the room u could see them getting closer. Alice sensed someone comming. "hm? alice anything wrong?" asked krystal. without answering alice paniced and looked for a place to hide. she saw the closet door open and ran in. "huh? what was that about?" krystal looked at ember confusedly. ember shruged. suddenly the knight and the boy bursted in. " oh! im sorry girls have you both seen a young girl just about you're age's around these parts?" they both just go back to playing with their dolls "hey! i asked you two a question! are you deaf?!" they still play not phased. he glares with impateince "im sorry sir," krystal started "but we're not suppose to talk to strangers, and you're pretty strange." he glares again getting angry but keeps it in. " well im no stranger. see im a knight and one thats one of it's highest." they still give him the seilent treatment "look im just here for the girl! now tell me where she is, i know shes here! i can smell her retched stench." he walks in and looks under the bed and in the baskets "Hey! what are you doing!? get out and off my property! now!" kai roared furiously. "ok, heheh. we ment no harm just needed the girl." he stood and left the room and out the door. "have a good night" Alice came out scared and gently hides behind ember "... you're boobies are big boobie lady." ember shocked jumped up and moved "Wah?! what the? how'd you get there, and Why are you focusing on my breasts?!" alice stares and poke them "coz their so big." ember knocks her off irritated and alice whines.

Next Chapter~ :D

**Aisha: o3o soo... **

**me: yes? o-o **

**Elsword: isnt this "girl" . like alice from pandora hearts? o3o**

**Me: no - . i just made her up**

**Raven: *stares at me in a awkwardly way* OwO**

**me: ... omo;; ... OK ! so what?! i like alice alot. im trying to keep it different m im really trying.**

**Rena: oh silly kuro chan -w-**

**me: ;m;**

**Eve: .. chung you havent said much. **

**Chung: coz. .. i just dont wanna talk ? o3o **

**Eve: e-e ... **

**chung: o-o;;;**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

The True TRUE Story:

"so, alice where did u come from then?" kai had asked after settling down. "hm? oh, well . i guess you people deserve to know since you've taken me into you're home." she shifts to get comfy before telling her story "it all started back when i was a child, it was on a summer's day... " "is it long?" interrupted alice responded. " what?" "long, is the story long?" annoyed by ember's rudeness "ember! just sit and listen." poutly she slouches on her chair. "uh.. , so anyway. when on a summer's eve ,i had gotten mad because my parents had taken my favorite plush doll. it was always with me, and would never say im wrong. he'd just listen." she curls up, its been a while since she's remembered. "so on my tantrum i knocked down my little chairs, but on an accident i droped the vase on our doggy." feeling guilty she plants her face in her legs while sitting curled up "he got hurt. i was so sad i stopped but my parents were furious.. so my mom locked me in my room for days sending me only bread and water. finally on the last day a witch came in. when she came she had a spell book and, she began saying words. it was a spell on me because i felt my ears imploud. she made my head pound and suddenly a gust of wind blew inside through the window. Once she stopped the pounding wouldn't stop, i screamed in pain but she started to use black magic. luckily she was new to using spells coz it was to destroy me and since everyone knew i was the princess she needed a way to get rid of me. and since she was inexperienced, all it had done was make all the evil magic she casted into my soul. i soon had dark sin energy, it was never what i wanted. because it failed. the failure had made an impact rebound that pushed her and killed her, using its might to crush her. my father ran in and saw her on the ground as my hair began to turn dark and my eyes turned dark purple but the other was burning from the spell and turned red , i collapsed exhausted from all that energy pouring into me. my father had the wind and magic swirl around him blowing him to dust. my mother also turned to dust. i walked out of the room and when knights saw me they thought i was a trespasser coz they then tried to attack and arrest me, i unknowingly used dark magic on them which caused them to explode. i scared ran out of the castle and people just stared at me coz i was cover'ed in blood. my favorite white dress stained with black and red blood. I ended in the allies of town."

" Ever since people thought i was from another country since everyone had either bright eye colors, or just brown or blonde hair. i was a regular outcast, and people would glare and stare at me saying things like "who is she? shes so ugly. whats wrong with her? mommy why are her eyes those colors?" i felt so sad and on the edge of starvation, i was almost dead. one day i met a kitten, he was the only one who would accept me. when we met he came up to me and pawed at me to wake me, then seeing me like that he had brought fish. i figured he stole it but i was desperate. ever since we were like a team, he had helped me and i helped him. but one day when some boys decided to bring me to an abandoned house. i thought it was that they saw the best of me finally, but that was the day i learned i cant trust nobody. when they brought me there they said that they were gonna play with me because they thought i was pretty. but once i got in they closed and locked the door. i kicked and screamed at the door but they left. since it was abandoned i was never heard. few days later the same boys came back and threw my kitten friend in but, they had cut up him limbs and stabbed his eyes out. "trembling and teary eyed she curled up tighter " when they came that day it was like another facing at reality, because. when they threw him inside i heard them laughing , laughing at how pathetic i was and how weak i became. the pain i had, the depression, the emotion, sadness. it all made the boiling anger and rage inside me explode and with my dark magic i had infused with me caused by that spell, i bursted out with such force i hadn't noticed i used the black magic and it tore the whole door apart. it made the boys scared. i was smiling but didnt noticed. it seemd like it was an instinct for i raised my hand and i made a dark stoney dimond form of red knives , and stabbed and cut each and everyone of their limbs and with thinner stones i gouged their eyes slowly and painfully." she sniffs and cries more. ember began to make an emotionless face shocked at what she heard. krystal scared she began to cry too from fear of alice. kai holding krystsal making sure she knows that alice is not putting them in danger. "i-it all. it made me smile more. to see them twitch, to hear them scream, to even taste their blood spurting at me. it was, it made me feel so happy. but still unsatisfied. so i went to the village after sunset. and when i got there the people were resting. i use half my powers unwillingly and unaware that i had power it created giant spikes to stab each house spurting a rain of blood. and knowing i couldnt take on the castle i used all my will to start it on fire. i was so exhausted and hungry i fainted and collapsed on the ground of the bridge of where the kingdom ended and lead to a new country i was out to discover."

all so far ;w; hope u liked the backround story. Next Chapter~ :D

Chung: ... that... was... AWESOME! :D

everyone else: ... o_O... *steps back*

Raven: uuum

Rena: owo;; uhh i think .. it was good .. but.. even more demonic..

me: but last time u said sad e-e

Rena: ... *saunters away*

Aisha: *holds a pillow for protection* ;-;

Elsword: *holds aisha for protection* Q-Q

Aisha: HEY! GET OFF ME! :C

Raven: kuro .. i think .. u need a therapist o-o .. just saying. DONT HURT ME A *covers self*

me: e-e ... im perfectly fine...


	6. Chapter 6 The market

The market

When after alice's story was over, krystal was already asleep and ember was already about to pass out. kaitus stood carrying krystal "that was some back story." alice looked over at him and nodded "yea . it was pretty long." she got up and huged the black rabbit doll that she dropped when running into the closet. "well its getting late, i suppose u dont mind sleeping in my bed?" alice shook her head in disagreement " Its fine if i sleep on the couch or ground." he grinned at her " nuh uh, ur the guest. u shall sleep in my bed and i'll sleep on the sofa tonight alright? " he chuckled at how respectful she was towards them. "oh, okay then." she walks across the hall and crawls into his bed " tomorrow we're gonna go to the market to pick up some items and food. i'll be sure to have the girls help you pick out some clothes for you to wear" he said teasing her about her dirty dress. she pouted and when to bed.

The next morning, kaitus woke up and smiled deviously. " heheh ." he grinned even bigger and slipped out of bed and softly gliding though the hall he grabed the pots in the kitchen and came into ember's and krytsal's room. "WAKEY WAKEY~! w MORNING MORNING~! MORNIN MORNIN MORNIN ~!"He immediately ramed the pots together making lots of loud gongs. startled but extremely tired they jumped out of bed, krystal flopping and falling off her bed like a fish. And ember jumped only to hit the top bunk krystal's bed was. (they had bunk beds) "KYAA!" they both yelled. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH~" kaitus evilly laughed as he made a scary look. the girls got mad and threw pillows at them. it was unaffected . he dashed into his room where alice was, he ginned again and began slamming the pots agian. ... nothing happened. "wha?.. " he got closer. "o3o" ..he slamed even harder and faster. nothing happened again.. "WHAA DA FAUQ?! :C" he looked at her, she was snoring loud and still passed out.. "o-o" .. he walked around the bed and behind her. "GET UP!" her table fliped her off the bed . "GYAAA! " she screamed and groaned as she got up. "oowwiieee, what was that for?!" she pouted at him ferociously" oh well you see, u need to get up coz we're going shopping. but of course i told u yesterday." he glared but smiled snickering. " hmp!" she pouted crossing her arms and flicking her head towards the window.

in the kitchen ember got into an apron and cooked some eggs with some beef on the side. "la la ala la~ la la laaa~ " alice smelt the meat she was cooking and dashed into the room, pumped and excited for food. "Oh my gosh! you people have meat and never told me!?" she stared intensely at the beef as ember patted her head and giggled " yes im sure we do, and im sorry we didn't tell you. but if u want some go get washed up and then sit at the table okay?" alice smiled brightly and nodded." okaaay~!" she hopped out the room and ran into the bathroom where krystal was rinsing her face and kaitus brushing his teeth. " morning alice, fufufu~" krystal said " wha? whats so funny?" alice peered into the mirror and gasped "wheres the brush?! " she looked and checked around and got the brush. she brushed every bit of her hair and tried to get the ups down. "its not working!" she panicked and sighed. "here alice use the water to make your hair wet. it'll stay down after its dry" she handed alice a big bowl of water. "hm?" alice poked her finger into it. " .. warm~. " she dunked her whole head into the bowl getting the floor flooded and krystal and kaitus screamed. "kya!" krystal yelled but laughed at how silly alice was. "Hey! stop that! you're getting everything wet! " she fliped her head up and wide eyes and rubbed them. " hot!" she was all wet as water dripped and drained from her hair to her shoulders and chest "Alice you silly girl" kaitus stated as krystal laughed while helping her brush her hair to normal.

They had gotten to the table and eaten. alice was busy only eating her beef as everyone else giggled at her gluttonous eating. "here" kaitus handed her a napkin. " mhmm" she wiped her face but still ate like a pig. he sighed and waited for her to be done in order to get her clean again. " hehehe~" the two girls laughed . after breakfast kaitus cleaned up alice as the other two got into their best casual clothes. They both looked very cute and pretty, it made alice think lowly of herself, " ok lets go~" kai alarmed as they headed out the door. krystal skipped out the house giggling and excited running around. "heh you seem to be excited for something?" ember stated. krystal blushed coz she wanted to see that young knight from the other day and stopped skipping. "i-i just wanna see the new things. that . that the markets have! yea! thats why im excited." she grinned and went along skipping. "oh okay then, your a terrible lair you know." ember said . krystal slouched and felt even more embarrassed. alice giggled at their relationship and how they were like to each other. as they got to the market there where shops everywhere filled with food , items, supplies, clothes, and even toys. "wooooaahhh~" alice's eyes sparkled in awe as they passed many shops. she saw them and looked at herself and thought. " their so nice. and they even have better clothes. im just a nobody now. how come they're treating me so well. they should be throwing me back on the streets. i dont even belong with them.. "hm?" ember noticed alice was behind and left kai and kry to shop as she went back to see what was wrong. " alice are you okay?" she held her arms and lifted her chin up to see if she wasnt hurt or anything. " whats the matter?" alice looked down. " why am i here? ... " ember stared confused. " what do you mean?" . " i mean .. why am i here. why are you guys taking me here and why do you guys trust me so well? .." ember looked closer and saw alice was crying. " wah? alice. why are you wondering?" alice shivered trying to keep the tears back. " i mean . you guys are so simple and you all have a nice life. yet most people wouldnt want anything to do with me. even after the truth i told you guys. why do you guys still treat me like , im family?.." ember understood and softly smiled. "alice. the truth is, we all aren't even related." alice looked up at ember "kaitus was just a lonely heart broken begger on the streets, his wife cheated on him and left him for another man. he was so heart broken he lost his house and money and drank every night. krystal was only a little child on the outskirts of the town living on the scraps some people fed her as they passed by. but when people stopped she almost died of starvation till kai found her and fed her good with the rest of the money he had left. and as for me.. " she started to tear up as well. " i was kicked out of my tribe and village for a crime framed on me. "alice looked down afraid to say but wanted to know. " w-what happened?" ember sniffed but continued " i was framed for the death of our tribes leader and she was our only mother. to everyone. to the animals.. to me.. and i know who it is.. all i know is that he isnt a elf like me.. hes . hes just someone with a dark soul i can feel. and his hand has a scar on it in carved as a symbol of the eden knights of this kingdom. so after i was kicked out for this false crime. i was determined to find this man, and kill him for what he did to me." alice scared stepped a bit back but still comforted ember with a hand on her shoulder. ember noticed and smiled. " well turned out when they were walking out one day they saw me when men were trying to have their way with me. they saved me and took me in. so . even if u were worse than us or you are now. we would still take you in. " alice hugged and ember hugged her back. "heh, common. we need to keep up with them ya know. they are wondering bugs in a potluck." they laughed as they ran to find them holding hands.

Ah! there im finished with this chapter .. :D TwT so much work.. my hands hurt... Next Chapter.

**Rena: ;m;... i had such a terrible back story. **

**Raven: .. reminds me of my past.. *sits in corner with a depressed aura.***

**me: o-o .. and uhh .. im sorry. **

**Elsword: *glares* ..**

**me: what? ;m; **

**Elsword: when am i gonna be in this story? .. its the sixth damn chapter! **

**Chung: *smacks him* calm down! she's working on it**

**Me: ;u; heheh**

**Aisha: OHH I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Elsword: .. *cough* Fan girl! *cough* **

**Aisha: e-e**

**Elsword: owo;;**

**Eve: im .. so cheery? .. and whos this boy i like? .**

**Me: you'll see o3o**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dress

**The Dress~**

Once they caught up with kai and krystal ember placed a finger to her lips signaling alice to remain silent. "so." kai started. "Where'd you two wonder off?" the two shocked panicked and gestured. " w-well you see, there was a very pretty dress alice found. Isn't that right alice?" alice nodded repeatedly and didnt stop till kai was ok with it."hm? a dress? well lets go check it out. maybe we can afford it.?" they panicked again. "r-right.." they looked around walking back and lead kai and krystal to the shop. "its.. uumm... " alice shuddered and searched. "oh~" she hopped along to a pretty big shop and one in particular caught her eye. it was simple but had beautiful designs, and was red with a nice frill to the skirt . it was long sleeved and had belt buckles around the fore arm and puffed shoulder sleeves.

"its this one! this one!~" she hopped around happy and excited." this one? " both kai and ember asked "isnt it. a bit too plain?" said ember. "nonsense! its lovely" spoke kai. the store clerk interupted. "oh so you like this one? well its backstory might be of intrest to you people." krystal interupted and whined "AAWWwwww is this story gonna be long? coz i wanna go ge-" kai stuffed her mouth with an apple. " hush and later i'll get u lots of sweets ok?" she nodded as she grinned and munched the apple.

"So as i was saying. this dress wasnt actually a dress in its past life. its a combat suit, its sturdy material is built to take hits and its actually in pretty good shape on how long its been. over 150 years. it was was in the great, something war i forget. but i remember its owner was a really mean ruler. she was ruthless and made death harsh, the queen alena was really brute mostly because of her dark magic." alice surprised felt like she remembered that name before. but didnt want to bother the story, so stayed quiet. in her ruling she had the king assassinated by rouge ninjas, she did not love her husband at all and wanted the land for her own but since she needed to keep things quite from the villagers she had a man who looked almost exactly like the king and bribed him to pretend to be the king so no one bothered. But it was one little mistake she shoned to relize, before the death of the real king they already had a child and it was known since the queen was a master of dark magic, rumors spread around the kingdom and known that the child would surpass her mother if had the training or will.

the day she became 3 the queen had her locked away and hid her also telling lies to the kingdom of how people came and stole her and now she was lost forever, but one day when she planed the day to kill her daugeter she failed and her daughter out of sadness killed her and ran away." the old man/ clerk finished. "And thats what i know of" they all looked at each other having a feeling that they knew the child of alena. "oh what a wonderful story." the clerkman noded in agreement. " yes this story isnt very pleasing but it holds secrets and truth. maybe a truth that no one, maybe not even the people involed in this story knows." he looked at alice. then at the dress. " this dress is priceless since its so old and in such good condition. but since you fellows look like a nice family and listened to this story, i'll give it to you nice people for 20 shillings. kai opened his eyes wide. "still seems pricey but i think i can afford it for now." giving the man the money he handed alice the dress. " you like it?" she huged it happy and sniffed it. "mhmm~ i can smell the blood from its past." she grinned as kai chuckled nerviously.

They walked to the grocery section and bought some veggies for ember. sweets and apples for krystal. and meat for alice. "aghh. you kids are gonna eat me alive." he sighed looking in his wallet seeing only about 1/3 of what he had before. "well, might as well go now its already noon." everyone went and followed kai as they walked home.

alice heard a cat and looked around. "huh?" she shrugged it off and kept walking. she heard a meow again. "huh?" she turned around and saw a cat following seemed to want some meat from her bag. the cat did seem really thin, she turned around and then looked back to see them walking ahead. ".. here" she left a fish for it. she ran back to catch up with them but ran into someone and fell on the ground spilling her packed meat. "ouch. hey are you alright?" the unfamillar voice said. "ah. y-yes im , fine." a hand rose above her to help her up. "common, the ground isnt a place for a lady." she grabed the hand and stood up. " ah im sorry i just needed to get to my family." she looked up and saw a boy in knight armor. " oh its ok i wasn't looking where i was going anyway" he responded. "oh your food!" he picked them up . "im sorry ur food was spilled, i should carry these back to ur house for you. you are alright right?" she nods " but its ok you dont need to do that i can get back on my own." she took the bag and started walking. "oh. ok then."

**;-; aghhhh im so sorry im busy with stuff. **

**Elsword: is that knight me? ... THIS IS THE ONLY SCENE IM IN?!**

**Raven: Elsword.. be patent she even said shes busy.**

**Elsword: - i know but im the main character of the game. i should get the recondition i deserve.**

**Eve: oh. drama queen. *puts a hand to her forehead making a faintive gesture* ohh~**

**Rena: yea hes not the only drama queen XD**

**Elsword: DOES NO ONE CARE?!**

**Everyone: ... yea pretty much -**

**Elsword: Q-Q**

**TILL NEXT TIME~ MATA ASHITA~!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Chase

**The Chase**

Alice ran as fast as she could to catch up, luckily dia wanted to see the baby lambs in their pens near a coat shop. panting she fell to her knees and hands. "AGHHHHHH!" ember looked at her. "did u get lost?" she shook her head. " i - i- . i fell.- and. i ... i fell behind and . stuff.. ." she collapsed exhausted. "well we got some time, i dont think krystal's gonna go without seeing the baby lambs anyway." kai grabbing krystal by the legs pulling her as she clings to the pole ." NOOOO I WANNA SEE THE LAMBS!" "WELL TOO BAD WE HAVE. TO. GO. HOME!" ember sighs and shakers her head shruging. "yea this might take a while." alice layed there exhausted."AAAHH THANK GOODNESS!"

"Hey alice?" alice with her mouth stuffed with a chicken leg "yea?" "do you enjoy this family?" she looked at her chicken. then at the ground. then at the sky. "well yea of course, its the family i never had. even though we just met i feel like we all are here for a reason." she looked at ember. "But i think its the way you guys make the atmosphere so happy and fun." she says with a grin. "heh i guess your right" ember said with a smile as well.

"COMMON DIA IM GETTING TIRED!" He yanks her off and carries her by the waist and under his arm."NOOOO! LAMB ! LAMB NOOO!" she cried flaring and swinging her legs and arms around. "here take this lollipop and behave." she smiled brightly. " ok~" ember helped alice up and they all started to leave the entrance when that boy who came with that knight the other day saw kai and krystal and started towards them.

"hey!" he started to run towards them as the boy followed. "hm.. hey kai kun?" "yes hun?" she pointed at the knights following them. "arent those two the knights who asked us questions the other day?" he looked back then saw them getting closer. " aww dang it." the knight came and saw alice was with them." so. whose this? " ember put alice's hair up just in time so he wouldn't notice. "oh her shes another one of my daughters. you didn't see her the other day because she was out in the garden and stayed in the shed because of the rain." he looked at kai suspiciously. " alright then but why didn't you tell me that day?" kai broke a sweat. " oh didn't i? i guess i forgot or you didn't hear me. you were focused on your searching." the knight nodded and looked at her carefully.

"is there anything u want?" alice said with an attitude. "why yes," he came closer and stared at her intently. she looked around cautiously staring back at him. He looked at her eyes and it matched the poster'd description. He then noticed her by her eyes "You! Your the girl!" he snatched her pushing ember away and ran off. "HEY!" they ran after them and split ted up searching in the crowd. "HEY LET ME GO!" alice screamed and kicked but then was knocked out when the knight hit her.

He then soon almost got to the north side of the market near the castle when was so tired and had to take a break in the alleys. he hid her near the trash bins and went to look for an energy source. "im sure no one will see you here. i know i shouldn't be leaving you here unattended .. hmm " he just sat across from her and waited for his energy to rebuild.

"for a village slayer you look so innocent. even if you were there must be a reason why you killed every little innocent person in your town." near by kai found Embers and krystal and that boy knight who was with the man. "hey!" he walked to the boy. "Do you know where he took her?!" he grabbed him threatening. "i-i-i don't know!"afraid he tried to stay calm. kai put him down. he stopped and thought. where would he go. krystal helped the boy up and ember looked around. "I GOT IT!" he ran off north just in the direction of the castle. everyone confused looked at one another and followed.

The knight man was recharged and picked up alice. "you know kid. i don't mean to hurt you, but it's my job." he walked to a shop and put her in a hat so no one knew or was suspicious. his left arm started hurting like it was on fire. he pulled his sleeve down more and pulled his glove up. He kept walking and tried to ignore the pain. kai soon caught up and saw him. " HEY!" he ran even faster no matter how tired he was. the knight noticed and dashed through the crowd, he then ran into a boy, the boy that alice met fell and saw alice's face as her hat fell off after getting run into. "hey watch where your going twerp"

The boy baffled and surprised got up only to chase after with kai. Alice soon woke up and noticed he was still running. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she angered punched him and he dropped her, they both hurt whined and kai tackled the man making a scene. " Alice! Are you alright?" alice got up and nodded " yea." the boy came and stared at them."hey! Aito what are you doing?"(Aito=Raven) kai looked at him and alice did too. "what?" alice wondered. "aito hes my partner and teacher. or used to be." kai got off and Aito got up panting. "why are you defending this girl?" he pointed to alice. "aito stop it we're in public." kai continued. aito irritated but agreed and took them to a cafe to talk to.

**Thats the end of it. hope you'll want to read more :D Mata ashita~**

**Elsword: OH OH OH HO! NOW RAVENS IN IT?! e-e**

**Raven: o-o UHhhh.. well.**

**Me: hey! calm down and you"ll see :c (UNLESS PEOPLE CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE OR SEE FORESHADOWS) **

**Aisha: i like that boy :D hes nice . but seems kinda dumb**

**Eve: which one? there was two one who was with aito an that random one who was his partner.**

**Aisha: ... nvm ..**

**Elsword: i wonder why im not in it still -.-**

**Me: -_-**


End file.
